The NSBCC administrative Core is described. The NSBCC is Directed by Jim Heath and co-Directed by Mike Phelps &Leroy Hood. Heath bears overall responsibility for the center, and specific responsibility for the technology development components. Dr. Hood bears specific responsibility for oversight of the biology (and systems biology) project components, and Dr. Phelps oversees the clinical translation of NSBCC projects. Each of the NSBCC leaders has extensive expertise in technology development, clinical translation, and technology commercialization. The NSBCC Leaders are guided by an Internal Review Council comprised of the Project Principal Investigators, and by an External Advisory Board. Descriptions of that guidance are provided. Rationale for how the scientific and personnel composition of the individual projects provide for a culture in which the sum of the components is greater than the parts is given - including a proven vision for accelerating the process of technology innovation to clinical demonstration. Significant partnerships with NCI funded programs, including the Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center, are described. Leverage from foundation funded programs and institutes, such as the Broad Institute for Regenerative Medicine, are discussed. Additional funding from foundation and other resources provides significant leverage for the NSBCC projects, and significantly accelerates our pathway into the clinic. Additional partnerships with for-profit companies (Sofie Biosciences, Integrated Diagnostics, and Momentum Biosciences) are described. Examples of how these partnerships are already leading to the commercial development of NSBCC technologies (from existing CCNE funding) are provided.